Mischief
by MiyoChan94
Summary: It has always been Hikaru and Karou. Will that all finally change? Hikaru X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She walks into class and shyly walks to the teacher and hands her a note. She smiles and nods. "We have a new student today. Her name is Airi Otoshima." Airi bows her head. Her light brown hair falls off her shoulders and bounces in little ringlets. "You can sit next to Hikaru Hitachiin." She points to the red headed boy. She nods and sits next to him silently.

He looks over at her. She looks through her bag for the book she needs. "Hey." He whispers. "Need a book? You can share with me." She smiles and nods. He scoots the book in the middle so they both can read it. "Airi? Can you read English?"  
"Y-yes ma'am. I lived in America for awhile."

There where oohs and ahhs coming from everywhere. "Settle down. Can you read... Line three to when I say stop?" Airi stands and holds Hikaru's book. She looks confused.  
"Your reading Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Yes. Its not simple and its old english but its good practice."  
"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself though, not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O! be some other name: What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for that name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself."

Hikaru looks up in aw, and impressed. He felt his heart skip a bit but shrugged it off. "Very good!" Airi sits and shares the book with Hikaru. The bell rings and Hikaru shuts his book.  
"I never introduced myself. Im Hikaru. And over there is my brother Karou." He points at the twin.  
"Oh wow a twin. I wish I had a twin. My big sister is a bit... Unusual."  
"How so?"  
"Shes a Lolita." She says with a chuckle. Hikaru laughs.  
"That sounds familiar. Come with me and Kaoru after school. There are some people who you have to meet." She smiles.  
"Ok!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hikaru and Kaoru take her around school. They show her the ropes and where to go if she needs anything. Lastly they take her to a room. Its a beautiful room where she is welcomed like a princess. They all looks at her. Kyoya looks at her the most. "Oh miss Otoshima. When did you arrive?" He asks. They all look at Kyoya.  
"Just a few moments ago. I didn't know you participated in school clubs Kyoya."  
"We'll yes." He clears his throat. "Everyone this is-"  
"Airi Otoshima!" Hikaru and Kaoru says excitedly. Airi is put on the spot and blushes a light pink.  
"You guys." She says cutely. Hikaru blushes. Kaoru elbows him and he snaps out of it.

Kyoya clears his throat. "She is the future partner of the Ootori business." Airi sighs.  
"Yeah yeah whatever. I just want my sister to take the spot."  
"Miss-"  
"For the last time Kyoya call me Airi!" She makes her hand into a fist and it comes down on a table. She looks at Kyoya with a look of anger, yet full of worry. "Im calling a car." She walks out without really meeting anyone else. Hikaru runs after her. "Airi!" She turns and looks at him with a tear in her eye. He felt his heart break. He takes out a piece of paper and writes on it and hands it to her. "Here is my number, my e-mail, and house number. In case you need to talk." He wipes her tear away and walks back inside. She stands there for a moment and enters his e-mail and numbers. She then calls for someone to come pick her up.

As she walks outside, she is sending a text to Hikaru. "Thank you Hikaru. ~Airi" She shuts her phone and a few minutes later she gets a text back. She knew it was him because she has no one else that texts her.  
"No problem. Kyoya was being a jerk after you left but I straightened him out for ya. :)"  
"You didn't have to do that."  
"But I wanted to." When she got that text a smile spread across her face.  
"Thank you again Hikaru." The car pulls up and she gets in. She sees him in the window waving. She laughs and waves back. She had a warm and fuzzy feeling that just wouldn't go away.

She reaches Kyoya's home and walks inside. Fuyuki greets her at the door. "Airi!" She hugs her. "Some of your things are here until your father makes the deal on the house. Which should be a few days!" "Thank you Fuyuki... Did he say anything about...?" Fuyuki knew what she meant and her smiles faded just a bit. "He said he hopes there to be a wedding by the end of the year. If not the companies will go under." Airi sighs and looks sad. "Kyoya still on about it too?"  
"Yeah. I don't want to marry him... I want to marry a man I love..." Fuyuki hugs her and stroking her hair, like her older sister does. 


End file.
